


Fate in All It's Permutations

by hungrytiger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Clan Politics, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet considering Uchiha and Hyuuga inter-clan politics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate in All It's Permutations

After Uchiha-san flees the Leaf, Hinata can’t help wonder what her father thinks. How relieved or angry he must feel. She’s not sure when she first realized but he’s always had plans for her, for Hanabi. At clan functions the three of the them, the young Uchiha and the Hyuuga girls, would be pushed together, an awkward threesome of sullenness and little conversation. Overhead adults would gather to make innuendos. What would any children look like? Which girl might make a better daughter-in-law, and the subtlest question of all- where would they live. Who would succeed as heir and who would be pawned off in this particular marriage had never been decided, but years of work went into making a connection to Konoha’s only other gekki clan. One rash boy was all it took to rend her father’s future apart. The action is sure to eventually doom Uchiha-san to be outcast from the city of his birth,eventually if not right away, but Hinata can't help but smile. Perhaps a chance for all three's freedom has been created in the end.


End file.
